Pake Drabbles
by lacrymosa-91
Summary: A set of three Paul/Jacob drabbles.


**Author: **Lacrymosa_91_**  
><strong>_

**Fandom:**Twilight

**Pairing: **Jacob/Paul_**  
><strong>_

**Declaimer:**I do not own any of the recognizable characters, plots or conceptions of Twilight, unfortunately. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N1:**This is a little set of three drabbles. I was bored so I decided that this would be a good way to practise a little writing. I have never written drabbles. Generally, I am fan of the descriptive writing, I love when everything is well and carefully described, so writing something as short as these little pieces of writing was a new experience to me. It was fun and I hope that I've done well. Please, let me know what do you think.

**A/N2:** For inspiration I used a set of words. A long time ago a friend of mine and I were playing something like a game. I gave her a set of 10 words and she wrote 10 little pieces for each. For my drabbles I used the first three of the ten. I might use the rest and write for them in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>01. Lips<span>_**

"We shouldn't be doing this…"

"We shouldn't be doing lots of things, Jake." Jacob inhales deeply, his fingers brushing through the dark hair of the boy kneeling at his feet.

"Someone might walk in…"

"Then they will get an eyeful." Paul chuckles lightly as he gazes playfully up at the other male, through his thick eyelashes.

Jacob's lips twitch with a hint of a smile. He just closes his eyes and leans his head back, hands resting flat against the top of the kitchen counter behind his back.

Long, slender fingers trail the crevices of his tight abdominal muscles, hot breath tickling the skin around his navel, making long, slow shivers crawl up his spine. He lets out a short, husky groan as a pair of hot, soft lips presses against the heated skin of his stomach. A soft, wet kiss is placed against every single of his abs with methodical patience. Paul's lips slide lower and lower and Jacob's breathing picks up with every teasing lick or kiss, knuckles growing white as he grips at the edge of the counter, chest heaving in anticipation.

"If…if Sam catches us this time we are so fucked, Paul…"

"Are we?" Paul giggles and Jacob can feel those succulent lips curl into a smirk against his skin. Hot, nimble fingers work his fly quickly open and Jacob nearly yelps when a moist, playful tongue trails the v-cut muscles of his lower abdomen.

"I better make sure it is worth being punished for then…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>02. Choice<strong>_

Flashes of lighting are shooting across the dark sky, quickly followed by rumbling thunders. It isn't raining yet but the storm is near. The winds are howling violently, the sound nearly drowning the rumble of the raging, almost inky black waters below.

"Paul…"

Their legs are dangling off the edge of the cliff, fingers laced together.

"They…. They will make us choose…"

"I have already made my choice." Jacob whispers, hand tightening its grip on Paul's.

"We must end it or they will banish us, Jake. I can't ask of you to leave everything…"

"I won't."

"But…"

Jacob lets go of Paul's hand only to curl his arms around the other boy's middle and pull him closer, until Paul's head is resting on his shoulder.

"My everything is here." He smiles softly as he places a light kiss on top of Paul's head. "I am holding all I want and need in my arms."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>03. Scent<span>_**

The sheets are wet, sticky and clinging to their naked, sweat covered bodies. Neither of them can gather the strength to move a finger. Their bones feel like made of jelly, thighs quivering and legs shaking so hard that they wouldn't be able to stand up even if they wanted to.

Jacob had collapsed on top of Paul after his climax had robbed him of his strength and he hadn't moved since. They are still panting harshly, minds still hazed with post orgasmic euphoria.

"Mmm you smell good…" Paul mumbles as he nuzzles the soft skin of his lover's neck, thighs still curled around Jacob's hips.

"I smell of you, Paul…" Jacob chuckles breathlessly, his fingers brushing through the other boy's damp hair.

"That's what I am saying…" Paul snickers as he as places a kiss on Jacob's chin and hurries to move from under him and out of the bed. "You smell good!"

Jacob's eyes widen slightly as the words finally sink into his still a bit fogged with arousal brain.

"Little conceited ass!" He exclaims as he slaps Paul's butt, and chuckles smugly when the boy lets out an indignant, surprised and not so manly squeal before running to the bathroom.

"The best ass you've ever fucked, Black!" Jacob hears from behind the slightly ajar door. He roles his eyes and huffs lightly, unable to fight the smile that spreads across his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
